


Vikinger og drager

by TalkingQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragons, Gen, One Shot, Vikings, this is my homework
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: Det her var lektier.





	Vikinger og drager

Hannibal kiggede over på Freya som smilede skælmsk tilbage til ham mens hendes lillesøster talte koket med en af salgs mændene fra syden. De havde haft mange spændende ting med. Sjældne krydderier, nye stoffer, bøger og mest spændende, to meget sjældne æg.  
Troldkvinden havde spået at de ville bringe fantastisk succes og magt til kongeriget når de udklækkede. De havde også haft mærkelige kvinder fra de fjerne lande, med mørk hud og mærkelige kroppe. havde haft mandetøj, såkaldte slacks, på og lette trøjer.  
Kvinderne kunne ikke engang tale dansk. De talte derimod i et mærkeligt sprog og grinede hent til hinanden når de så at man lagde mærke til dem. Rejserne og salg mændene havde allerede været har i rimelig lang tid, næsten et helt måneskift.

“Så, jeg lagde mærke til at du bare sidder herover.” Njal kom over og satte sig tungt ned ved siden af ham. “Hvorfor sidder du herovre? Skal du ikke være med i festivitererne i stedet for bare at sidde herover?” Hannibal kiggede over på ham og svarede “I det mindste går jeg ikke bersærkergang så snart at en dame taler til mig.” Njal klappede i og lænede sig i stedet så langt tilbage som han kan kunne uden at falde.  
Hannibal prøvede at starte en samtale, siden at han følte sig lidt akavet “Hvad tror du der er inde i de der æg?” Njal øjne lyste op og han begyndte hurtigt at tale om alt det han vidste om dem og hvad det kunne være. Det var klart at han havde tænkt meget over det. Hannibal prøvede at følge med, det gjorde han virkelig, men Njal talte bare for hurtigt. 

Noget tid senere, da Njal var færdig med at snakke, gik han hen til Freja og Sif for at se hvad de lavede. Han havde også hentet en stor kop øl. “Hej” sagde han og Freja vendte sig rundt. Hun smilede af ham og sagde “Hej” tilbage. “Hvad laver i?” Freja kiggede lidt rundt “Altså jeg laver ikke rigtig noget. Sif taler med nogle af salgs mændene. ” Hannibal brummede lavt og kiggede rundt omkring i rummet, før hans blik landede på de mystiske æg igen.  
Han sukkede og kiggede over på Sif igen. “Nå, jeg tror jeg går hjem igen” Freja kiggede overrasket over på ham “Virkelig? Du plejer altid at være en af de sidste der går” Han strakte sig “Ja, men idag føler jeg mig bare virkelig træt. Det er som om at jeg ikke har sovet i flere dage” Freja nikkede “Så farvel” “Farvel” svarede Hannibal og begyndte at gå hen mod udgangen og hjem til sin egen hytte.  
Hannibal vågnede da det stadig var mørkt. Han havde haft et mareridt om at æggene klækkede og at der kom gigantiske monstre ud af dem. De havde vinger som en fugl, men lignede firben. Han trækker vejret dybt ind i lungerne og kiggede ud af vinduerne. Mens han kiggede ud af vinduerne, tænkte han over hans liv. Det havd han fået en vane med her på det seneste.  
Han tænkte på hans søskende og hans forældre. Han tænkte på Freja og på Njal. Han tænkte på høvdingen, som skaltede og valtede over alt og alle. Han blev revet ud af sine tanker da han hørte er råb. Han kiggede ud af vinduet, bekymret om hvad der var sket.  
Mens han kigger ud så han en flamme fra festsalen. I baggrunden var der flere skrig og råb. Han løb ud af døren og glemte helt at tage en kåbe med ud. “Hvad sker der??” råbte han til dem der kom fra festsalen. “Æggene klækkede!” råbte en af mændene. Han kendte ham som Troels. Hannibal følte han muskler stivne lidt, men blev alligevel ved med at løbe. Han var næsten helt henne ved indgangen da taget til salen styrtede sammen. Igennem røgen fløj tre øglelignende kreaturer. Så små som de var lignende de alligevel at de kunne valte over alle. Han forstod med det samme hvorfor alle havde råbt og skreget. Disse væsener spyede ild, og det var altid den samme styrke. Han begyndte at løbe i den modsatte retning. Monstrene fulgte efter ham. “Stop!!” råbte han af dem. Til hans store overraskelse stoppede de faktisk. De lagde deres hovbrudte blikket først. Hannibal kiggede tilbage på dragerne som stirrede afventende på ham. Han sukkede lavt og åbnede munden for at kommandere dragerne...eder på skrå, præcis på samme tid. Han stoppede op af overraskelse. “Kan i.. forstå mig?” De nikkede alle sammen. Rundt om ham havde folk lagt mærke til at væsenerne stod stille. 

Mens alle andre fokuserede på dragerne, så Hannibal Njal i mængden. Njal så bekymret ud og de så kort hinanden ind i øjnene. Det føltes som længere end det faktisk var og Njal brudte blikket først. Hannibal kiggede tilbage på dragerne som stirrede afventende på ham. Han sukkede lavt og åbnede munden for at kommandere dragerne...


End file.
